What If
by Kisara1990
Summary: What if Bella wasn't head over heels in love with Edward? What if he had to fight for her love and what if Jacob was a real threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Realization of Emptiness**

**Bella's attitude is slightly less mushy, so this chapter might not be whatever everyone expected or the story to follow. I'm not a fan of Twilight; I just saw the opportunity to write something interesting and decided to do so. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy it and please review if you did.**

x.X.x

Isabella Swan stepped out of her truck and stared at the gawking students with an air of annoyance. Yes she was the new student here and yes her truck was crappy compared to half of the vehicles parked in this parking lot. But it was not her choice to come here, she had little choice; either she put her mother in a difficult position or she left and made it easy on the both of them.

Sure, living with Charlie would be utter hell as the man barely had the instinct to wash or feed himself, but she felt like she owed it to the both of them. She had deprived her father of a relationship with his daughter and she had almost taken the opportunity from her mother to be happy.

No, she would find happiness here even if it killed her. At least she knew one person, which was kid named Jacob Black that came with his father to deliver the truck; it was quite the unexpected gift but she appreciated it a lot.

As the students stared at her she shuffled over to the main door; she didn't feel like being prey to their scrutinizing glares. She wasn't some foreign object with a label, she used to live her when she was younger; this place was as much her home as it was theirs!

Once she was inside the building a Chinese looking boy ran up to her and started to mumble on about a feature for a newspaper and regardless of how excited he was she actually felt like slamming him with her backpack; she didn't need or want any more attention than she had originally gotten in the parking lot.

Dear God, she couldn't wait to see the gym class; if they were talking now they would really start to talk once she knocked the first student unconscious with her wonderful accidental aim. Sometimes she wished she had gotten more genes from her father; mainly coordination and the ability to stay on her feet for longer than five minutes at a time.

The day when a man swept her off her feet would be the day when he tried to stop her from falling flat on her behind; as if she would ever consider that. She had seen how easily love break up and regardless of how hard her father tried to convince her he didn't miss her mother she could see the pain gleaming in his eyes.

If she ever chose a man it would have to last _forever_. She smirked inwardly at the ludicrous idea as she walked towards her first glass: science.

x.X.x

(Lunch Break)

Isabella was sitting next to a girl she had learned to be Jessica and she knew the name would escape her shortly; she always forgot names and the only thing she did remember was that this girl had some sort of interest in a man named Mike; the one she had almost knocked unconscious in the gym glass.

As she put a forkful of salad into her mouth her eyes landed on a few students entering the cafeteria and she felt her skin chill as she looked upon them. "Who are they?" Isabella asked as she looked towards Jessica and pretended not to take much notice of the extremely attractive and pale students.

Jessica peeked over her shoulder as she sipped from her juice box. "The Cullens, the two walking in front is Jasper and Alice." She said as a pale blonde male and a pixie-like looking feeling walked passed them. "That is Rosalie and Emmett." She said as a tall blonde girl strolled passed with a muscular black haired man.

"But if they're family, why are they holding hands?" Isabella asked as she watched the last person enter; this one was alone. "And who is he, is he part of the Cullen's?" Isabella asked as she turned towards the man, watching as he glided towards the table with the other Cullens gracefully.

"Oh, that is Edward Cullen; he doesn't have a 'significant other' yet." Jessica said in a voice that appeared to be self-pitying and with her sentence this man named Edward smiled; as if he had heard her from across the room.

Jessica stopped her self-loathing and turned back towards Bella as she continued to sip on her juice. "They're not actually related; they're all adopted by this doctor named Carlisle Cullen. But they're like really together." Jessica said and Bella could see the disgust on her face; she obviously didn't think it was right and Bella didn't think so either.

"Oh." Bella said as she continued to eat her salad, not paying any further attention to the odd couples on the other side of the cafeteria. As a matter of fact, she wanted to avoid them. "That's just wrong." She said as she pulled her face in disgust as well.

She would definitely stay away from them.

**x.X.x**

**Well, as I said the personality is different. Please review if you liked it and only the first chapter would be this short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – First peak into disgust**

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. ANY future ideas will be appreciated. **

**Please read and review and enjoy!**

**x.X.x**

**(Same day – Biology Class)**

Isabella stepped into the biology class and came to the realization that she was the last person to arrive at the class and she felt embarrassment as the students stared at her. Hell, it wasn't like she had a hardwired map of the school in her mind!

The teacher turned to her and smile. "Aah, Isabella Swan." He greeted and she gave a nod of humility as she moved her gaze away from the students and instead looked at the pickled remains of a rat; to think that was easier than looking at the students. "Please take a seat next to Edward Cullen." She said and her eyes snapped over to the man sitting by one of the empty iron tables. He was the only seat that was available.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at him and then suddenly realized it was just the fan running across her back and hair. She saw this _Edward _pull a disgusted face as he gagged and placed his hand over his nose and mouth. Well the biology glass didn't exactly smell peachy but he didn't have to be so soft about it.

With a nod to the teacher she walked over to the desk and dropped her bag down on the ground and started to take her books out. Once she was done she saw him push a glass test container towards her. She took it and when her eyes met hers she saw he still had his hand placed over his mouth.

"Oh c'mon, this doesn't even smell." She said as she turned her attention away from him and instead slid the microorganism in under the microscope and examined the content. The teacher had placed a sheet down at each table which they needed to fill out with the various properties of the organism they were viewing and once she was confident she knew what it was she removed her eye from the lens and wrote it down.

When she pushed the microscope towards Edward she saw him staring at her with an expression of confusion and something that looked like disgust; his hand was still covering his mouth as he looked from her to her paper. "Hey, don't even think about it." She said as she covered her answer with her wrist and when he continued to stare at her she looked away from him and staring to fill in the other questions while keeping her answers hidden from his view.

x.X.x

When the bell rang she saw Edward jump up and rush passed her; she paid him about two seconds of heed before returning back to her paper and writing her name down at the top. She looked towards the paper that this Edward guy had and saw it was empty except for his name.

With a defeated sigh she took both of their papers and walked towards the teacher. "He forgot to give his." She said and the teacher gave a nod as she took the test papers from Bella; he glanced over hers and then looked towards that of Edwards.

"How odd, he didn't fill anything in." The teacher said with complete surprise, as if this Edward as some type of golden boy that always did. "Are you sure this is his paper?" The teacher asked as he looked between Edwards and Bella's.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it was on the table and his name is on it. See you tomorrow mister." She said as she left the room without waiting for him to speak again, her backpack flung over her shoulder carelessly as she headed towards the next glass.

The first day was always the hardest and she couldn't wait for it to end.

x.X.x

Isabella was just getting into her truck when she saw the Edward guy look towards her while he stood next to some fancy car she could never dream of affording. Why was he even looking at him? She gave him a glare of disapproval as she started to pull away.

At least she was almost home and then this circus of a school-day could come to an end, what Jessica had said was right; she was like the shiny new toy and she didn't like it one bit; she would need to dim that toy down a bit.

x.X.x

Edward watched as she pulled away and saw the faces of his family; they didn't approve of what he had told him; but how could he helped if she smelled like heaven on earth? He had been a Vampire for over a hundred years and not once had he come upon a scent like hers.

It was more like a stench, actually, because it plagued his mind and set his senses on fire. "Come, let's go home." He felt his sister Alice said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked towards her and saw her worried expression; she wouldn't be this worried if she hadn't seen the future.

He was going to kill the girl.

x.X.x

**(20:00 – Same Day – Bella's Bedroom)**

Bella climbed in under the sheets as she put off her nightlight, she had just spoken to her mother and it seemed she was having the time of her life and that truth make her life here in Forks all the more bearable. The only thing keeping her cheered up was the thought that her mother was happy and she wouldn't crack to her mother to reveal how much she hated it here.

Even if it was just her first day she didn't feel like she belonged, everyone at her school as superficial and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to be some type of toy and she hoped it ended soon and the only way to find out was to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow. Wait to see the results of the second day at school. Luckily it was Friday tomorrow and then she would have the entire weekend to redecorate her room. Perhaps that would make her feel beer and make this place _bearable_.

x.X.x

**(03:00 – Friday – Bella's Bedroom)**

Edward stared down at her sleeping figure and felt the desire bubble up in him to end her life and taste the sweet blood his senses picked up; yet something stopped him and he knew it wasn't the fact that he didn't drink human blood. It was something much more and he didn't know to explain it or fix it.

With a sigh he leaned against the windowsill as he continued to watch her. His family would be so disappointed if he killed her and he would also be; but not for the same reason as his family and he wanted to know why.

He didn't know the true reason why he would regret killing her and that drove him crazy. All he knew was that her blood was calling him, but something else and something stronger called him to deny that feeling and for the moment the other voice won.

For how long he didn't know.

**x.X.x**

**Short chapter, I know, but it is a good update from the last one and I am tired so I'm going to go sleep after taking a nice long bath with a glass of wine. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review if you liked it and add in ideas if you want to because my imagination can only stretch so far. **


End file.
